


I Wanna Dance

by living_dead_parker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, Bisexual Pepper Potts, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Tony Stark, Everyone Is Gay, Multi, Out of Character, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark's Gauntlet is a Prosthetic, Tony Stark-centric, bironman, civil war might have happened but it most likely didn't, out of character stephen, this is just me wanting tony to have all the love he dserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/living_dead_parker/pseuds/living_dead_parker
Summary: It's ironic that Steve and Bucky are dressed as if they were from the seventies when they were from much before that. In fact, they should've been somewhere in their fifties or sixties in the seventies. Life is funny sometimes. At least they can sort of live through the times in this small way. Stephen isn't one for play, not one for fun. The most he'll do to let loose is listen to Beyonce, but Queen Bey is usually reserved for really hard times. Loki doesn't really like to associate himself with Midgardians, but when can he turn down the opportunity to grace peasants with his lovely presence. Not only that, but he looks damn good in black bell bottoms, platform boots, and dark green striped shirts. Of course, he's got to show off what's he's got. Plus his ass in those bell bottoms? To die for.





	I Wanna Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This will be very ooc for mostly everybody but I really don't care. I want everyone to be in love with Tony in some way. This was inspired by so many different songs including;
> 
> Boogie Wonderland - Earth, Wind, and Fire  
> I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) - Whitney Houston  
> How Will I Know - Whitney  
> It's Raining Men - The Weather Girls   
> etc.

Tony's not sure why the kid would ask for a party that spans over three decades, but he's got it. The very kid that calls Aliens and Footloose old asked for a party spanning from the sixties to the eighties. People dressed in all sorts of themed attire. Michelle showed up with large round glasses, a peace sign dress, and white platform heels. Ned showed up with a denim-colored button-up tucked into some denim jeans and a multi-colored windbreaker. Harley showed up in a yellow striped top tucked into some green flared pants and men's platform shoes. Everyone was dressed in a variation of all these get-ups. Even May was in the 80s spirit.

This included Tony. Not only Tony. This also included Steve, Bucky, Loki, and Stephen. No one could say no to Peter Parker. Nobody.

It's ironic that Steve and Bucky are dressed as if they were from the seventies when they were from much before that. In fact, they should've been somewhere in their fifties or sixties in the seventies. Life is funny sometimes. At least they can sort of live through the times in this small way. Stephen isn't one for play, not one for fun. The most he'll do to let loose is listen to Beyonce, but Queen Bey is usually reserved for really hard times. Loki doesn't really like to associate himself with Midgardians, but when can he turn down the opportunity to grace peasants with his lovely presence. Not only that, but he looks damn good in black bell bottoms, platform boots, and dark green striped shirts. Of course, he's got to show off what's he's got. Plus his ass in those bell bottoms? To die for.

Tony sits at a table with Stephen and Loki; the three watching as Peter and his friends dance to YMCA, having come up with their own choreography. Well, at least Tony's watching. Meanwhile, Loki and Stephen watch Tony's reactions. They'll occasionally turn to glare at each other, forget why, turn to Tony, and repeat. 

Loki hates to admit this to himself but he really likes the pathetic Midgardian. However, only he can call him pathetic. If anyone else tries, they'll be met with the evil wrath of Loki. The God is in love with Tony and usually, he'd try to hide any affection, but at this point why try? Everyone already knows he's in love with the man, having openly proclaimed his love in front of everyone by accident. God of Mischief and God of embarrassing himself to no end. Tony finds it cute, though. He's admitted his love for Loki. Sure, he hasn't explicitly told Loki he loves him, because it's a bit confusing. 

Because on the other hand, there's Stephen. Stephen and Loki are the same in the regards that they hate admitting to themselves that they are in love with Tony. It's nothing personal about Tony, it's more about how they see themselves. How dare they feel? Stephen came to terms with it, admitted his love to Tony and got the same in return. An implicit gesture of love. Again, it's confusing.

There's also Bucky. Bucky is the total opposite. He's got that sarcastic cheekiness that Tony loves. Bucky falls somewhere in the middle of the spectrum. He plays it cool, but not so cool that it comes off as cold like Loki and Stephen. He can play around with Tony for hours, sarcastic quips faster than they can think. It's the rough love he loves and he doesn't mind it one bit. So when Bucky opened up and told Tony he loves him...you guessed it. His reciprocation was implicit because again. It's complicated.

Then there's Steve. Steve is on the other end of the spectrum. At least nowadays he is, he used to be a little shit. Tony always chased his love, mostly because if he couldn't be the best in his father's eyes, then be the best option to the person who Howard seemed to care for more than his own son. So with Steve, things were a bit bumpy, but over time, they learned to cope with things and Tony just happened to fall for Steve as well. Steve is a hugger, a cuddler. He loves affection and he'll be open about it. So much so that sometimes the others in the team get annoyed when they see Steve planting a big wet one right on Tony's pink-tinted cheek. 

So, yeah. It's complicated.

As the night continues, Bucky and Steve join Tony at the table. Loki and Stephen managed to get over themselves and finally spark up some conversation. The two began to bond over magic and Tony. Bucky and Steve have long been over that conversation. Tony picks who he really likes and that's that. Stephen began to come to that conclusion, but Loki was a bit slower to that thought. He wants Tony for himself, he's the only person who can handle that level of perfection. The four men strike up a conversation with Tony, all of them beginning to pitch into the conversation. And Tony?

Well, he's so damn confused. He knows he can't just pick. Not only is it messed up to the other three if he picks one, but it's also messed up to himself. So as Pepper approaches and nudges Tony to follow her, he jumps at the opportunity to get away from the hecticness.

"Thank you so much for saving me, you're my hero," Tony jokes once he's on the dancefloor with Pepper. She chuckles, giving him her best eye roll. 

"Yeah, yeah," she says as she waves her hand dismissively at him. The gesture goes by unignored; she deserves so much more credit for saving his ass even from the little things like this. "It just seemed like a disaster waiting to happen, Tony. Have you decided?" 

Tony swallows roughly, not wanting to get into the topic. He just wants to ignore the four men forever, but he really likes them all. He loves them all. Pepper notices the look in his eyes, the hesitation on his face, and the sudden yet subtle tightening of his jaw. His signature ticks that he's lost all interest because it's all too much. 

"I can't, Pep," Tony says softly. It's really eating at him and he hates it. He can't have four boyfriends, can he? He's not one to have brother husbands. Is he?

"Then don't pick," Pepper says softly. Tony gives her a look, one filled with confusion. She's not the type to normally encourage that type of stuff. In fact, he'd expected her to make him pick. Now she's encouraging this? Not that it's totally bad, just shocking to Tony. "I mean, they all like you and you like them all. They all have something different to bring that you love, why deprive them and yourself?" 

"It's not that easy, is it?" Tony asks. 

"I thought you were a genius, Tony. You'd think you'd be dating them all already if you were," Pepper jokes. Tony rolls his eyes, not appreciating the sarcasm. But that's a total lie, he might just start dating Pepper again.

"Are you still single, I don't mind giving us another shot," Tony jokes. A scoff fills the space between the two as Pepper points to Natasha.

"No, I've got someone already. Which reminds me, either make a choice or don't. I mean, you can have four boyfriends. Maybe you can share boyfriends because sometimes Bucky and Steve seem a little more than friendly."

"There we go, narrows it down to two-"

"They still like you," Pepper cuts in. She mutters an 'idiot' under her breath that does not go unheard. Oh, Tony definitely heard it and it might have hurt a little. However, it's not too long after that Pepper ditches Tony and goes to dance with Natasha. Since when did the two get together, Tony thinks.

It's not too long that Tony finds himself dancing to Dancing Queen with all four men surrounding him. It feels almost like a dream, a fever dream. Here are four men, two of the coldest and two of the oldest he knows, all dressed in different era clothing, dancing to ABBA with him. He might just pinch himself because this isn't something he'd ever expect. Stephen Strange is literally spinning Tony around to the sound of ABBA and Bucky is holding Tony's waist as they sway in tune with the song. 

"Am I the dancing queen in this situation?" he asks himself. All signs point to yes.

The song changes to How Will I Know and Tony feels personally attacked now. 

"There's a boy"

Oof, if only you knew, Whitney. Tony thinks. However, he's forgotten about it as he feels Loki spin him around. Steve dips Tony and presses a kiss to his lips. 

From the corner of his eye, Tony sees Peter giving him a thumbs up. Tony sends him a look of despair, so Peter being the best kid ever; he waltzes over, grabs hold of Tony and begins dancing with him. Slowly, Peter sways them away from the dancefloor and out to another room. When they're alone, Peter lets go and looks up at Tony.

"What's wrong, God?" Peter asks. Tony rolls his eyes at the new nickname. He's not sure when the nickname came about, but apparently Tony responded when Peter accidentally -accidentally my ass, Tony thinks- called him God. Since then, it's stuck. Thor was a little offended but Loki was ready to pray on his damn knees to this God in more ways than one. 

"Boys are gross, Peter."

"Preach it, dad. Harry and Flash keep arguing over me but I like Michelle and I don't know how to tell them an-"

"Just spill it, kid. Tell them that compared to Michelle, they are as pointless as a circle. I've got bigger issues here. Cap, Barnes, the Wizard, and the prankster are all in love with me and I-" Tony cuts himself off.

"You don't like any of them because they are all broke bitches?"

Tony stops and looks at Peter. His eyes showing disbelief and confusion, and a hint of humor. Stephen was literally a rich surgeon? Plus, money isn't a problem since Tony has a lot of it.

"What? No, I like all of them. You could even say I'm in l-"

"You're in loathe with them all?"

"Jesus kid, you're bad at this. You're yanking my fucking chain, aren't you?" Tony complains. Peter lets out a snort before bucking over from laughter. Tony rolls his eyes are Peter begins cackling almost evilly. What the actual fuck is wrong with this child, Tony mentally asks himself.

"Just date them all, Mr. Stark. I mean, why pick? As long as you love them all equally and as long as they are okay with it, date them all. Sister wives it, ya know?" 

With that note, Peter leaves and Tony's walking back in by himself a few minutes later. In the corner of the room, he sees Ned busting a gut laughing as Peter hugs Michelle. Harry and Flash are looking at each other in slight embarrassment and Tony suddenly feels like it's all in perspective to him.

He's not meant for some big grand love. As sad as that may sound, he's not meant for the whole nine yards. As much as he wants to settle down with someone, it's not for him. He's lead a life of responsibility and though he's not super old, he's not young either. Maybe he's not meant for the whole 'one true love' thing because it's right before his eyes. He won't have just one grand romance, he'll have multiple. And that's okay. He's had his fill of relationships he thought were it. But maybe this is it. Falling in love with men who are just as in love with him; living and loving until they can't anymore. It's something so beautiful in that to Tony. He's had his fill of going for the long run, and maybe he'll settle down, but he feels it in his bones. He's not meant for just one big romance. Maybe that's why he has two super soldiers and two magicians falling for him just as bad as he loves them.

It also feels like something so liberating to him. Over his years, he's been on this journey for love and acceptance. He's been on this journey to find his true love, but maybe it's not just one person. Maybe it's a mixture of other people -in this case, these four men- and he's meant to be with them. Not only has he found love in these four men, but he's finally found acceptance where it matters. In himself. He'll never have the love he'd always hoped for, but that's okay. He's okay.

With a new confidence, he walks over to the four men who are still dancing. However, they seem to be content in each other's presence. It's so odd. Especially given that Loki isn't just brooding and glaring. In fact, he's dancing with Stephen. They all turn to look at him and he just nods at them all.

"I can't pick one of you," Tony begins as he stands between the four men. They all give him a hopeful look as he reaches for Steve with one hand, Loki with the other. "If you guys don't mind, I pick all of you." 

It was a silent mutual agreement, come upon by nods. As long as they can be with Tony, what could be so bad? 

As the sound of I Wanna Dance fills the room, they all surround Tony, dancing with him. It feels surreal, but it also feels right.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: living-dead-parker


End file.
